For quite some time, distribution frames have been utilized to interconnect outside cable and inside cable, or to interconnect a plurality of stations with a multi-pair cable. Such distribution frames can be modular in nature, being made up of MDF or IDF boards or modules.
The use of such modules or boards is demonstrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,833,840; 3,855,427; and 4,603,377. Such arrangements have the disadvantage of not being able to be maintained or repaired by the non-skilled person. Accordingly, in the past, when problems have occurred within the board, it has been necessary for the user to call a telephone repairman, resulting in much loss of time and money.
The following U.S. patents are considered to be representative of the prior art with regard to MDF arrangements: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,156,783; 3,610,836; 3,899,237; 4,179,170; 4,331,839; 4,575,840; 4,583,215; and 4,653,092. Finally, the following U.S. patents are considered to be merely of background interest relative to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,497; 3,813,635; and 3,909,543.
To summarize, it would be desirable to have a specially designed distribution board which would permit an unskilled user to bypass technical problem areas occurring in the board by taking simple corrective action, even if it is only of a temporary nature, to resolve the problem. Then, permanent solutions to the technical problem could be implemented during planned, periodic visits of telephone repair personnel. This would save time in that the user could obtain an immediate solution to the technical problem, and money in that maintenance visits to various sites could be consolidated and/or reduced.